Alma de Grigori
by Neah Walker 17
Summary: Harry solo desaba desaparecer de ese lugar, no tener que escuchar mas a esa familia, ni sufrir mas a sus manos, simplemente desaparecer de la tierra. El lugar al que llego no es para nada lo que esperaba. Probablemente Harry/Fleur. Harry!Animago multiple Harry!Op
1. Chapter 1

Cerca del inicio de los tiempos, la humanidad existía estancada en un bucle eterno. Un bucle que empezaba siempre igual, más nunca de la misma manera, el dragón llegaba, amenazaba las tierras y las frágiles paredes de adoquín de la humanidad, todo efímero en frente de una bestia tan magnifica. Y así como le sobraba fuerza bruta, le sobraba inteligencia y sabiduría. No solo era un dragón, sino la mismísima herramienta de Dios. Enviado para aterrorizar a la humanidad, en busca de aquel que comenzaría el ciclo y se levantaría para enfrentarlo.

Muchos a lo largo de los siglos se enfrentaron a él, algunos huyeron, y vivieron para ver el mundo arder, otros embaucaron a toda la humanidad, llevándose laureles que no les correspondían, pero otros, los más valientes, decidieron ser dueños de sus destinos y enfrentaron al dragón de igual a igual, muchos perecieron como valientes y solo dos lograron la increíble hazaña de dar muerte a la sierpe. A la misma sierpe. Y así mismo, recibieron su premio, la oportunidad de avanzar, de romper el bucle, de enfrentarse al mismísimo destino y elegir, olvidar todo y volver a una vida pacifica, o seguir adelante y averiguar quien ocupa el trono de los cielos. El primero en lograr llegar a los cielos, se vio cara a cara con el Senescal del mundo, lucharon, una batalla, un duelo, que podría haber sido eterno, así como haber durado 5 minutos, irrelevante en un plano donde ni el mismo tiempo importa. El Senescal perdió. Y con su derrota, suplico a su adalid que le diera muerte, que lo liberara finalmente de la eterna tarea de supervisar el mundo, y así, ocupara su lugar. Impulsado por la piedad, y por la desesperación y el desconsuelo que expresaban los ojos del Senescal, el guerrero acepto, y libero al Senescal de sus responsabilidades con un suave blandir del Azote de Dios, la hoja forjada en las entrañas del mismísimo dragón, Grigori. Y así, el primer guerrero gobernó el mundo durante siglos, padeciendo el mismo sufrimiento que su antecesor, atrapado en la eternidad de tener que ver un mundo estancado. Así fue como el alma del gran dragón fue llamada al plano físico de nuevo, con la misión de encontrar a un nuevo sucesor para el trono del mundo. Y así lo hizo, una guerrera salvaje, huérfana hija de pescadores, se alzó ante el dragón cubierta con simples ropajes de lino y una espada roma recogida de un soldado cobarde que huyo al avistar el dragón.

Como el primer guerrero, la hija de los pescadores recorrió el camino del bucle, enfrentándose a infinidad de criaturas, desde goblins y lobos, hasta Quimeras y Dracos, e incluso a la Muerte misma, que no era más que un desafortunado infeliz que fue elegido para recorrer la misma senda que ella recorría, pero que cedió ante la oscuridad. Cuando llego el momento de enfrentarse al dragón, Grigori repitió la pregunta que se le había hecho a muchos antes que a ella, una simple elección, dos opciones: darse la vuelta y no enfrentar al dragón, con la promesa del dragón de no volver hasta dentro de 50 años, sacrificando a la persona que más amaba, o arriesgarlo todo y enfrentarse a una bestia del tamaño de un pueblo entero, capaz de destruir castillos sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, con una sabiduría de eones y la capacidad de usar magia, así como lo hacían los humanos.

A pesar de saber todas las desventajas que corría, la guerrera se armó de valor y enfrento al dragón en su último duelo. Triunfo. Dio muerte al dragón, y como el primero guerrero antes que ella, fue guiada al trono del mundo. Al igual que el ahora Senescal, la guerrera se enfrentó a la decisión final, olvidar y vivir una vida pacifica, o poner a prueba una vez más su voluntad y ver que había al final del camino. Y así, el duelo se repitió, el Senescal, así como su predecesor, rogo a la guerrera liberarlo de la eternidad y reemplazarlo en los deberes para con el mundo. Y así lo hizo. Pero hubo una gran diferencia entre el Senescal y la guerrera, una diferencia muy importante, la voluntad. La hija de los pescadores amaba a la humanidad, corrupta y autodestructiva como fuere, ella la amaba, y fue así como renuncio al poder del trono, y decidió tomar la decisión que su predecesor, por miedo o ignorancia, no fue capaz de tomar. Clavo el Azote de Dios en su pecho, y con su muerte, puso fin al ciclo interminable en el cual estaba atrapada la humanidad, y les dio sus regalos más grandes: la voluntad y un futuro.

 _ **Miles de años después, 4 de Privet Drive, Little**_ _ **Whinging.**_

Era un día normal, de rutina. Siempre que consideres un día normal de rutina cocinar para una familia de tres personas, lavar la ropa, limpiar la casa y tener que soportar gritos incesantes por quemar la comida, por dejar cosas sucias, etc. Pero... ¿que más pueden esperar de un chico de 8 años? La respuesta es simple, mas, más y más.

Harry James Potter estaba desesperado. Apenas comía lo suficiente, sufría maltrato psicológico, sentimental y físico constante, su vida era miserable, durmiendo en la alacena bajo las escaleras, abrazado a si mismo, cuando despertó al escuchar golpes en la puerta y la voz de su tío gritando.

"Levántate engendro, el desayuno no va a hacerse solo, y más te vale darte prisa, que tengo que irme al trabajo." dijo Vernon golpeando con fuerza la puerta de la pequeña despensa, incluso haciendo caer polvillo por las hendijas del techo de la misma.

"Si tío Vernon, enseguida lo preparo" dijo Harry en una voz suave y desanimada.

"Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, después de todo, nosotros te mantenemos. Y cuando termines de limpiar todo lava la ropa, mañana tengo un partido de golf importante con mi jefe y tengo todo el conjunto sucio, lo quiero impecable, ¿entendiste engendro?" Ordeno el hombre obeso

"Si tío Vernon." contesto Harry sin el más mínimo ápice de emoción en su voz. Estaba cansado, sin energía, comía poco, tenía pesadillas por las noches, y estaba lleno de golpes y pequeñas quemaduras, entre las golpizas de su primo y los accidentes que tenía en la cocina.

El día siguió su curso normal, su rutina, ser insultado, quemarse en la cocina, ser insultado por ello, ir a la escuela, sufrir solo en silencio, ya que todos los que quería acercarse a él eran amenazados por su primo Dudley, volver a esa cárcel de cuatro paredes que se suponía tenía que llamar "hogar", hacer la cena, e irse a dormir luego de comer unas migajas de lo que le permitían sus parientes. Pero esa noche, algo cambio, un simple evento, una simple palabra de más. Su tío disfrutaba uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, argumentar como sus padres eran dos infelices, borrachos, descuidados, una lacra de la sociedad, Dudley pensaba en silencio como molestaría mañana al pobre muchacho, y su tía simplemente lo miraba con cara de altanería y asco.

"¡Ese par de idiotas, se mataron por borrachos, por ser engendros como tú, mocoso, y ni siquiera se molestaron en llevarte con ellos, nos habrían ahorrado todos los gastos, pero NO!, tenían que dejarte en nuestra puerta, ni ese par de inútiles que tenías como padres te querían, nadie te quiere, ni te va a querer..." En ese momento Harry dejo de escuchar, simplemente miraba fijo al piso, deseando nada más que desaparecer de allí, desaparecer del mundo, al fin y al cabo, ¿Quién lo extrañaría?, no tenía padres, amigos y su única "familia" lo odiaba, concentro todo su ser y toda su voluntad, lo único que quería era desaparecer, no molestar a nadie más, simplemente no estar más ahí. Y ese día, Harry Potter desapareció de la faz de la tierra, _Literalmente_.

 _ **Trono del Mundo.**_

Harry abrió los ojos de repente al darse cuenta que ya no escuchaba a su tío, y que una brisa suave lo golpeaba, al mismo tiempo que se encontraba con una sensación de infinito, una sensación de libertad, libre de las cuatro paredes del almacén que era su cuarto, libre de las cuatro paredes de la casa que era su cárcel. Miro alrededor y no pudo observar más que un cielo negro y extraño que se fundía en el horizonte en todas direcciones y un extraño piso liso, pero de nubes, como si se encontraran debajo de un cristal. En medio de la nada infinita, Harry empezó a caminar hacia lo único que llamaba la atención, lo único que resaltaba, un enorme trono gris oscuro que parecía hecho de metal. _"¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Se cumplió mi deseo? ¿desaparecí?"_ Pensaba el pequeño pelinegro mientras caminaba hacia el trono. Se detuvo al ver algo al pie del trono, una espada, como la de los caballeros de los cuentos, o los héroes en las películas de su primo. Harry se agacho lentamente, con una mirada curiosa, a tomar el mango de la espada. La hoja era completamente negra, como la noche más profunda, doble filo, simple, casi sin ningún detalle. Intento levantarla, si tenía una espada de verdad, podría ser un caballero, la gente lo respetaría, seria poderoso, no necesitaría aguantar más maltratos de nadie, ni de su primo, ni de su tío, ni de la vida, de nadie.

Para su desilusión, le fue imposible, la hoja pesaba al menos diez kilos, y sus flacos brazos no podían ni levantarla 10 centímetros del suelo. En ese momento, el suelo tembló, el aire se revolvió hacia todos lados y en el medio de aquel cielo completamente negro, una especie de portal rodeado de humo verde se abrió, era enorme, 300 metros de radio como mínimo, y de el emergió la imponente figura de un dragón, enorme, rojo, con cuatro patas, y enormes alas y cola, con ojos de reptil de un color rojo sangre, cuello largo, cuernos hacia atrás. La majestuosa bestia descendió raudo y aterrizo a unos cien metros del trono, generando una onda que tiro y desplazo varios metros a Harry, junto con la espada, que termino a unos metros de él.

El dragón poso su mirada en el chico y entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Qué puede significar esto? Se supone que con la Senescal muerta nadie debería poder alcanzar este lugar..." Murmuro el dragón. Mientras tanto Harry no podía hacer más que observar asombrado a la bestia, era 100 veces más grande que la casa más alta que había visto jamás. Era imponente, enorme, gallardo, pero había algo que destacaba, sus ojos, rojo sangre, un rojo sangre que encontró un verde esmeralda, el dragón lo estaba viendo.

"Mmmh..." Resoplo curioso el dragón "Un niño... de todas las cosas... "¿cómo es que un niño llego aquí? No importa, veamos que puedo aprender de ti, renacuajo." Dijo el dragón concentrando su mirada en la del pequeño. "Mmmh, interesante... llegaste hasta este lugar solo con tu voluntad, encomiable, pero estas ante un trono vacío, niño, estamos en el infinito, aquí no hay nada más que tú, ese trono, la hoja y yo... así que dime, muchacho ¿Qué podrías estar buscando en este lugar? ¿Qué impulso a alguien tan joven a buscar el trono? No hay manera de que lo conocieras, así que dime ¿Cuál es tu propósito?" Pregunto el dragón con su voz profunda y llena de poder.

Harry no pudo hacer más que mirar asombrado al dragón y encontrarse incapaz de producir sonido alguno. Luego de varios minutos, el dragón seguía mirándolo, esperando una respuesta, con una paciencia inamovible.

"Yo... yo solo quería desaparecer... no quería escucharlos más, decir cosas malas de mis padres, de mí, solo quería irme... ¿estamos en el cielo? ¿tú eres dios? ¿No deberías ser humano y tener una barba larga?" Pregunto Harry entre nervioso y curioso ante la mirada firme del dragón. Luego de varios segundos en los que el dragón entrecerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, respondió.

"¿Dios? El ultimo dios que se sentó en este trono está muerto, niño, sacrifico su existencia para que la humanidad pudiera avanzar a una nueva era, yo no soy más que un alma que vaga en este plano, apenas puedo influenciar el mundo mortal, mi propósito fue cumplido, fui creado para encontrar un reemplazo competente para sentarse en el trono, y la solución fue un trono vacío, y una espada manchada de sangre...tu no perteneces a este lugar, niño..." Concluyo el dragón con una mirada severa que hizo estremecerse a Harry.

"Yo... no quería venir aquí, solo quería irme de esa casa, no quería que me lastimen más, entonces encontré la espada y pensé que podía ser como un caballero o un rey, así me podría proteger y no me haría más daño." Dijo Harry para comenzar a sollozar. La bestia lo observo fijamente, como si tratara de comprender algo. Luego de varios minutos en los que el niño seguía llorando suavemente, en espasmos ahogados, el dragón hablo.

"Dime niño, ¿Quieres poder? ¿Quieres poder defenderte? Levantarte por ti mismo, puedo darte lo que necesitas, es momento que abandone este lugar, pero no tengo interés en seguir vivo, la misión para la que fui creado perdió significado, junto con ese trono vacío. Te ofrezco mi alma, niño, todo mi poder y sabiduría, todo lo que se del mundo antiguo y el moderno, así como mi forma, mi fuerza, mi magia..." Pregunto Grigori con una voz profunda y mucho más suave.

"¿Eh? ¿Poder? ¿Podre ser como un caballero?" Pregunto el niño ilusionado.

"JA! Serás más que eso niño, eh observado este mundo por milenios desde el plano superior, tengo conocimiento de la mayoría de los hechizos que esos humanos con pequeños bastones usan, también comprendo un poco como funciona su sociedad, y estoy seguro que los goblins te ayudaran solo con mencionar mi nombre, al fin y al cabo, fui yo quien les dio el regalo de la inteligencia. Tendrás todo mi conocimiento y mi poder, pero no será suficiente. Dejare que utilices este lugar para observar el mundo, aprender de él, comprenderlo, y cuando sientas que es suficiente, volverás al plano mortal, y harás lo que quieras con ese poder. Si deseas destruir al mundo y transformar sus cimientos en cenizas, o liderar a la humanidad y acabar con la oscuridad, no me importa en lo más mínimo. Pero mi poder tiene un precio, uno no muy caro considerando el regalo que recibes, ¿Dime, pequeño, estás dispuesto a pagar el precio?" Dijo el dragón tranquilamente.

"Pero...no tengo dinero, el tío Vernon dijo que no puedo tenerlo." Dijo Harry entristeciéndose, podía ser fuerte, podía ser como un caballero, pero no podía pagarle al dragón.

"… ¿dinero? Soy un ser imperecedero, ¿para que querría dinero?" Pregunto el dragón extrañado. "Ahh, olvido que eres un niño... probablemente no.… en fin, no quiero dinero, niño, el precio por mi poder, es tu primer descendiente. Si aceptas mi alma, cuando tengas tu primer hijo, mi conciencia ocupara su cuerpo y seré capaz de experimentar por fin la mortalidad, y quizás... entender que es esa voluntad que tanto los mueve. " dijo el dragón.

"Está bien! ¡Siempre que pueda ser un caballero y defenderme! Pero... ¿cómo se tiene un hijo?" Pregunto Harry inocentemente.

"Uhh...ya... ya lo entenderás cuando aceptes mi alma. Ahora, acércate niño, te daré lo que tanto anhelas." Dijo el dragón, con sus ojos brillando furiosamente.

Harry comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el dragón, mientras la bestia levantaba lentamente su pata derecha y acercaba una garra lentamente hacia su pecho, cuando hizo contacto, la zona de su corazón comenzó a brillar con una luz dorada.

"En tus manos está tu futuro, niño, pero ese futuro es una verdad que encontraras mirándote desde las profundidades más lejanas de este mundo."

 **Ok. Este es mi primer y patético intento de hacer un fic, tenía esta historia en la cabeza hace mucho, pero no creo tener el talento para escribirla de manera decente, cualquiera que la quiera adoptar, no tiene más que mandarme un mp, sino, voy a ver si la continuo yo, díganme que opinan, lo que sea, soy muy crítico cuando leo un fic, sea en inglés o en español, así que sé que está lleno de errores seguramente, si me los marcan, de ninguna manera me va a molestar, de los errores se aprende!**


	2. Chapter 2

Oscuridad. Vacío y oscuridad era todo lo que sentía Harry en ese momento, recordaba al dragón, el acuerdo y la cálida sensación en su pecho antes de caer inconsciente.

"¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!" Resonó la profunda voz del dragón, despertando a Harry y haciéndolo consiente de sus alrededores. Harry miro confundido en dirección al dragón. Lo encontró gruñendo y mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a una figura blanca y pálida vestida con túnicas negras. Su cabeza era calva y su cara deformada. La figura abrió los ojos, miro a su alrededor y centro su mirada en Harry, ignorando completamente al imponente dragón.

Los ojos rojos de la figura se posaron en los esmeraldas. Frunciendo el ceño, la figura hablo, con voz elegante.

"Ah. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? El pequeño Potter, el venerado Niño-que-vivió. No se como lograste entrar en este lugar Potter, pero es la oportunidad perfecta para acabar lo que empecé hace ocho años, solo que esta vez ni mami ni papi van a salvarte, Potter." Concluyo con veneno en su voz.

Harry no comprendía, simplemente miraba con terror como la figura de ojos rojos se acercaba de manera amenazante hacia el, el temor se apodero de el, esa persona le había hecho algo a sus padres, y ahora quería hacerle daño a el. Cada paso que daba hacia que el pequeño se estremeciera mas y mas. Cuando la figura estaba aproximadamente cinco metros una mano enorme llena de escamas rojas atrapo a la figura y comenzó a estrujarla.

"No se de donde has salido, criatura repugnante, pero no tocaras al niño. Apestas a magia oscura, me repugnas. No se como has entrado al alma del pequeño, pero me asegurare de que salgas. Pero antes…" cuando termino de hablar, el brazo con el que sostenía al Señor Oscuro comenzó a brillar de un color rojo carmesí intenso y volvió a hablar en una voz susurrante y doble. "Escuchas solo mi voz…" al oír esto, el Señor Oscuro dejo de forcejear y cayo inconsciente, mientras el dragón se concentraba y analizaba ese ser a fondo. "Mmhm… eres repugnante, una alimaña y estas contaminando el alma del pequeño, parasito, pero al menos tendrás una utilidad, tus conocimientos de los hechizos actuales superan los míos, felicidades criatura estúpida, tu propio conocimiento nutrirá a aquel que tanto anhelas destruir." Al decir esto estrujo el cuerpo en su mano en un único y potente apretón haciendo que se deshiciera en una masa negra y repugnante mientras un extraño humo salía de ella. "Ha llegado el momento Harry. Recibirás mi alma, junto al conocimiento de ese repugnante ser, pero no te preocupes, es solo su conocimiento, el reste de esa criatura que habitaba en ti fue destruido. Ahora, es momento de que cumpla mi parte del trato, así como espero que en el futuro cumplas la tuya." Dijo Grigori levantándose en un vuelo triunfal y volviendo en picada hacia el niño. Harry seguía en shock tratando de procesar lo que había pasado hasta ese momento, aparentemente ese ser había lastimado a sus padres, y trato de lastimarlo a el en el pasado, pero sus padres lo había protegido, probablemente dado su vida por el, entonces la pregunta llego a su mente.

 _ **Harry P.O.V.**_

" _¿Por qué? Que significa esto. ¿Por qué me defenderían? ¿No se supone que no me querían? Por eso me abandonaron… pero.. ¿Y si no es verdad? Ahora que lo pienso… esa familia me odiaba,¿ por que me dirían la verdad? Ellos probablemente me mintieron para causarme mas daño. ¿ por que todo parece tan claro ahora? Es como si mi mente fuera distinta. Pero ¿Desde cuando puedo reconocer como es mi mente? Siento como si hubiera cosas en mi mente que no deberían estar ahí… ¿Qué podría..? ¡El Dragón! ¡Grigori! Ese es su nombre, el trato, ese maldito dragón. Se aprovecho de que no entendía a que se refería… como se atreve…¿ y a que se refería con su conciencia? ¿Voy a tener un hijo con una mente miles de años mas viejas que yo? Demonios. Al menos tengo todo este conocimiento y años para ponerlos en practica. También debería usar el trono para observar a la humanidad… pero ¿ como pretendía el dragón que aprendiera?… aunque pase décadas observándolos, no tendré la experiencia… supongo que eventualmente regresare al plano mortal. Al fin y al cabo, me guste o no. Tengo dos objetivos importantes, cumplir mi parte del trato con el dragón y averiguar que paso realmente con mis padres. La información que recibí de Voldemort esta incompleta, supongo que el dragón filtro lo que creyó que podría afectar mi mente. Supongo que tendré que practicar con todo el conocimiento que recibí. No creo estar errado, pero si regreso al plano mortal Voldemort probablemente intente matarme._

 _ **Normal P.O.V.**_

Y así Harry comenzó su entrenamiento, su mente llena de conceptos que comprendía perfectamente, pero sin la mas mínima experiencia con ellos, así como el desafía de aprender sobre la humanidad observándola.

Los primeros 3 años los dedico al entrenamiento físico, de alguna manera, su cuerpo no necesitaba ningún tipo de alimento en ese lugar, aunque si necesitaba descansar. Su núcleo mágico aun estaba muy inmaduro para usarlo sin riesgos para su cuerpo. Durante el tiempo sobrante se dedico a observar a la humanidad, las nuevas corrientes políticas, las nuevas modas, etc.

Aun después de 3 años, era una experiencia extraña. Sentarse en el trono lo transportaba a lugares al azar en el mundo. Allí, no era mas que un ente intangible e invisible, no podía interactuar con nada, pero podía ver y oír. Analizar todo lo que se encontraba frente a el.

El momento estaba próximo, ya estaba por cumplir 12, mientras podría haber empezado a practicar magia desde los once, decidió esperar una año mas. Tenia pensado comenzar con la magia actual en caso de necesitar volver al plano mortal antes de lo previsto. Pero había un problema importante. Casi todos los hechizos que Harry tenia en su mente necesitaba una varita. Por lo que sabia no había ninguna cerca, ni método para obtenerla. Entonces Harry decidió que, con nada que perder, podría usar la espada, El Azote de Dios, según lo que Grigori sabia.

Comenzaría por hechizos simples, no podría practicar nada referente a la transfiguración, no había nada con lo que probar. Podría probar con su ropa, pero apenas había tenido suerte de que era tan grande, gracias a la bola de grasa de su primo, que aun le quedaba incluso con 3 años mas.

Su conocimiento sobre runas era limitado y la Aritmancia era mas que nada teórica, no podía embarcarse en crear nuevos hechizo cuando aun no había practicado el mas simple.

Cuando termino de decidir como empezaría, se quito los jeans desgastados de su primo e intento reparar los cortes que tenia en las rodillas.

"Veamos, tengo que apuntar, pero se supone que los movimientos no son realmente necesarios…" cuando termino de hablar consigo mismo, Harry levanto la espada, que aun con entrenamiento apenas podía blandir, y conjuro. " _Reparo_ " El resultado no fue lo que esperaba. Los pantalones estaban arreglados, si, pero la fuerza del hechizo lo mando a volar varios metros hacia atrás, el Azote de Dios cayendo a un lado cerca de el. Cuando se levanto, lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a ver el resultado de su hechizo, y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente al ver que había tenido éxito. Pero recordó que había sido lanzado varios metros hacia atrás, se supone que eso no debía pasar, así que volteo a ver la única respuesta que encontró al problema, la espada. Pero en lugar de una espada, Harry encontró en lugar de la espada, un hermoso bastón de al menos metro y medio, blanco y recto, con hermosos adornos en dorado y la forma de la cabeza de un dragón rugiendo en un extremo. Reconoció el bastón en la memoria de Grigori. Era el Aliento de Dragón. Un bastón usado por el ultimo Senescal del mundo para dar muerte a su predecesor. El arma de un Dios, asesina de dioses irónicamente.

Harry sonrió. Tenia las herramientas para destruir a Voldemort. Solo necesitaba mas información y esperar. Eventualmente obtendría respuestas y vería al Señor Oscuro destruido.

 _ **Bueno, estoy totalmente sin nada que hacer en el trabajo así que decidí escribir este cap. desde el cel. Si, el Horcrux fue destruido, la cicatriz no cambio simplemente por que se destruyo desde dentro. Supongo que en el próximo capitulo, si lo sigo, Harry se va a encontrar con Fleur, probablemente me olvide, seguramente lo agregue en el sumario, pero Harry tiene la misma edad que Fleur, el resto de las edades es el mismo. Y por las dudas aclaro, Varios elementos, como Grigori y el Trono del Mundo, son de Dragons Dogma Dark Arisen, un juego de gran calidad pero muy infravalorado, pero no los suficientes elementos para considerarlo un crossover. Espero que les guste, cualquier critica, sugerencia o duda, dejen una review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Siete años. Ya habían pasado cuatro años más. Faltaba menos de un mes para que Harry cumpliera 16. Durante los últimos años de entrenamiento, Harry se dedicó a practicar magia, desde transfiguración, a encantamientos, pasando por maleficios y maldiciones. Aun así, no tenía ninguna manera de probar la mayoría de las maldiciones y maleficios, el único objeto con él era el Trono, y era completamente inmune a la magia, y según la memoria del dragón, el Azote de Dios era lo único capaz de dañarlo. Con respecto al Azote de Dios, Harry aprendió rápidamente a transformarlo en distintas armas, desde la forma de bastón, hasta un arco o un espadón de la misma altura que el mismo, también fue la marca para el primero de sus hechizos sin varita, o sin bastón en su caso, el

Durante su cuarto año en el Trono del Mundo, Harry comenzó a comprender mejor cómo funcionaba el Trono en si mismo, lo llevaba a un lugar aleatorio, ya sea del mundo muggle o el mágico, y delimitaba un área donde el podía merodear en su forma invisible e intangible, al salir del área, Harry volvía al trono, y al sentarse de nuevo, regresaba al mismo lugar, pero al día siguiente, siempre era un lugar distinto. De esa manera pudo conocer infinidad de lugares, y adquirir incontables experiencias, tanto buenas como malas, desde ver crímenes cometidos, ya sean homicidios, conflictos armados, enfermedades, pobreza, en el mundo muggle, así como odio, racismo, discriminación, abusos, corrupción y crueldad en el mundo mágico. También fue capaz de presenciar lo hermoso de ambos mundos, el amor, las familias, los avances de los muggles en tecnología, su solidaridad, así como la increíble diversidad de costumbres y creencias en las distintas comunidades mágicas.

Utilizando el Trono, fue capaz de desvelar un poco más sobre la fatídica noche en la que murieron sus padres, e incluso darle un poco más de contexto, sabía que sus padres habían sido asesinados por Voldemort, y él era condecorado como el "niño-que-vivió", era desesperante, se le había adjudicado la fama de destruir al Señor Oscuro con apenas un año, ¿que podría haber hecho Harry? ¿Torturarlo con sus berrinches hasta volverlo loco? A la gente realmente no le importaba, por alguna razón, Voldemort fue destruido, o al menos su cuerpo, y necesitaban un chivo expiatorio en quien depositar el mérito. Fama completamente injustificada. Junto a esto, descubrió y agrego una nueva persona a su lista, junto a Voldemort, Sirius Black, antiguo amigo íntimo de su padre y traidor que vendió a sus padres, revelándole al Señor Oscuro la ubicación secreta de su hogar. Encerrado desde hace casi 15 años en Azkaban. Pero eso no era suficiente, en el momento que Harry volviera al plano mortal, Sirius seria uno de sus principales objetivos. Uno de sus viajes en el Trono lo llevo a Azkaban, un lugar horrible, frio, y tenebroso. Adecuado para alguien como Black, pero para él no era suficiente. El traidor pagaría sangre con sangre.

En estos últimos meses, Harry dedico su tiempo a entrenar en las distintas formas que le habían sido otorgadas con el alma de Grigori. El Grifo y la Quimera eran algunos de sus favoritos, pero aún no lograba convertirse en alguno de los más titánicos, como el Ciclope Sangriento, la Hidra, los Dracos Elementales o el mismísimo Grigori. También progreso con los hechizos del mundo antiguo, que, si bien eran mucho más simples y menos versátiles, eran infinitamente más simples y podían ser potenciados de manera más fácil que los del nuevo mundo.

Finalmente, había llegado el momento, 15 de junio de 1993, Harry decidió que estaba conforme con sus habilidades y era momento de volver al plano mortal. Tomando el Azote de Dios en su forma original, blandió la hoja con todas sus fuerzas contra el trono. Para no hacer ningún tipo de daño, ni siquiera el más mínimo rasguño. Luego de mirar extrañado durante unos segundos, Harry decidió volver a golpear el Trono. Sin embargo, cuando levanto la hoja nuevamente, el trono comenzó a deshacerse lentamente en polvo plateado, hasta desplomarse en el piso completamente. Cuando el ultimo grano de polvo cayó al suelo, las nubes debajo del mismo comenzaron a despejarse, formando un perfecto circulo de uno metros de diámetro. Justo debajo de Harry. Antes de poder reaccionar o darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Harry estaba cayendo en caída libre hacia la tierra desde el mismo cielo. Era una caída tranquila y calma, exceptuando claramente un particular sonido.

"¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, ¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!"- Grito Harry mientras caía.

Talvez por la desesperación del momento, o simplemente por haber sido tomado por sorpresa, la mente de Harry parecía no recordar que podría haberse transformado en un grifo o incluso una harpía y volar tranquilamente. Al ver que se acercaba cada vez más rápido al suelo, comenzó a desesperarse e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento, tomo el Azote de Dios, lo transformo en su bastón, y unos treinta metros antes de impactar contra el enorme y frondoso jardín de una enorme mansión, Harry grito: _"¡_ _Spongify!_ "- Apuntando hacia la tierra debajo de si, Harry aterrizo suavemente en el fragmento del jardín, solo para rebotar y salir disparado contra una de las paredes de la exuberante mansión, ese fue su ultimo recuerdo luego de que todo se volviera negro.

Cuando Harry volvió en si, pudo reconocer varias voces a su alrededor hablando en francés.

"...entiendo perfectamente Apolline, pero como esperas que me tranquilice cuando un chico irrumpió en el cuarto de Fleur, tirando media pared en el camino, solo digo que deberíamos asegurarnos..."- la voz, claramente masculina, hablo, haciendo que Harry abra los ojos y mire a su alrededor, para encontrar tres personas mirándolo fijamente, a su derecha, una chica probablemente de su edad, con cabello rubio platinado, enormes ojos azules y una expresión de molestia en su hermoso rostro. A su izquierda se encontraban dos adultos, un hombre y una mujer, probablemente los padres de la chica, debido al parecido. Harry trato de incorporarse en la cama en la que se encontraba, solamente para sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza.

"Uhh... que demonios sucedió..."- dijo Harry claramente adolorido.

"Bueno, parece que Mario se despertó." Dijo la chica a su lado con un tono de voz claramente irritado.

"¿Mario? Mi nombre es-" Harry se detuvo a si mismo pensando en que decir, si su memoria no le fallaba, cayó del cielo, uso un encantamiento para amortiguar su caída, y termino incrustado en la mansión, si esta gente se encontraba relativamente relajada, tenía que estar en alguna parte del mundo mágico de Francia, juzgando por el idioma. Decidió ocultar su identidad, por lo que aprendió, Harry James Potter había desaparecido hace siete años del mundo mágico. "Samael, Samael Grigori" dijo Harry con seguridad. El hombre que estaba a su izquierda lo miro fijamente.

"Interesante nombre para alguien que es la viva imagen de cómo debería verse al día de hoy Harry Potter." Dijo el hombre en un tono severo mirando fijamente a Harry. Cuando los ojos del hombre se posaron en los suyos, Harry sintió una especie de pinchazo en su mente. Grigori era un maestro en las artes del control mental, así que el claramente pudo identificar que ese hombre estaba tratando de usar legeremancia en él. Considerando que no conocía el hombre en frente de él, ni a las dos mujeres. Harry decidió responder a la acción hostil, con una aún más hostil. Harry se levantó abruptamente y conecto un puñetazo al hombre mientras estaba concentrado tratando de invadir su mente. Acto seguido tomo rápidamente a la chica a su derecha, se colocó detrás de ella y uso un _Accio_ para atraer el Azote de Dios de donde fuera que estaba. Para su suerte, la hoja estaba en una pequeña mesa a pocos metros de la cama. Con la espada en su mano, rápidamente la coloco en la garganta de la chica, apenas a unos milímetros de cortar, y miro de manera amenazante al hombre que, ya recuperado del golpe, trato de desenfundar su varita.

"Nada de movimientos bruscos." Dijo Harry presionando la hoja aún más cerca del cuello de la chica.

"Tranquilo chico, suelta el arma." Intento persuadir el hombre.

En ese mismo momento, Harry pudo ver como los ojos de la mujer mayor en frente de ellos parecían comunicarle algo a la menor. Acto seguido, Harry sintió otra sensación, similar al anterior intento de legeremancia, pero muy distinto. La legeremancia era agresiva, intentaba invadir, perpetrar. En cambio, esta era una sensación más suave, sutil, placentera incluso, que lo invitaba a hacer todo por complacer a las dos mujeres que estaban en su rango de visión. Pero de nuevo, aunque los modos fueran distintos, el objetivo era el mismo, así que Harry expulso los pensamientos de su mente para recuperar su concentración, y observar que la mano del hombre estaba en posición de desenfundar su varita, había dado un par de pasos hacia el costado para conseguir un mejor ángulo.

Al ver esto, Harry retrocedió con la chica aun estrujada entre su brazo izquierdo, y presiono la hoja en su cuello, haciendo un mínimo corte en su cuello, liberando un pequeño hilo de sangre del mismo.

"Ni un paso más. O pasara mucho tiempo hasta que limpien la sangre de esta habitación."

 _ **Y hasta aquí llegue, hoy llegue agotado del trabajo y estoy mal de estómago, como sospecharan, si actualizo va a ser totalmente irregular, y me gustaría repetir que estoy abierto a las sugerencias que tengan, por lo pronto quiero aclarar que si bien Harry tiene el alma de Grigori y los conocimientos de Voldemort, y poder de sobra, hay cosas que le faltan, una claramente es la capacidad de tomar decisiones rápidas en una situación de estrés, cuando claramente no tiene experiencia, pero no por eso deja de ser poderoso o pasa a ser estúpido. Simplemente es vulnerable a situaciones peculiares. Como y dije antes, es mi primer fic, así que acepto cualquier crítica/consejo/ayuda/pregunta que tengan para mí, y personalmente, como persona que usa anteojos, pienso cambiárselos a Harry apenas tenga una idea, dios, como puede una persona usar anteojos así? ¡Buenas Noches!**_


End file.
